The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having an air blower for cooling a transfer belt.
There is known an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine or a printer for forming an image on a sheet member on the basis of electrophotography. Inside the image forming apparatus of this type, various members as sources that generate heat are provided. For example, a heating device for melting toner, a motor for driving a roller that conveys a sheet member, a motor for agitating toner in a toner container, a motor for rotating a transfer belt, a photosensitive drum, and the like, are provided inside the image forming apparatus. If the toner container is influenced by heat from such heat sources, the temperature of toner inside the toner container increases, and the fluidity of the toner decreases. In order to cause the toner to adhere to the photosensitive drum, it is necessary to charge the toner. However, if the temperature of toner increases, the charge amount of the toner decreases, so that the adhesion property of the toner to the photosensitive drum deteriorates. If the transfer belt is heated by heat from the heat sources, the charge amount of toner transferred to the transfer belt excessively decreases, so that the transfer property of the toner to a sheet member might deteriorate.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus capable of discharging heat of a transfer belt and preventing heat generated from a fixing portion from transferring to a transfer portion.